Thousand Stars
by mel-108
Summary: Blaine goes to McKinley now, Kurt has left him for someone else, Blaine is all alone until he meets the one and only Mike Chang, what will happen to the boys? Are they courageous enough to confess their feelings? One-Shot.


**Thousand Stars  
**  
Blaine Anderson was nervous, no _scared_. It was his first day at McKinley High, he was forced to leave Dalton, his father's company had gone bankrupt, so they had moved to a smaller house in Lima and Blaine had to leave Dalton. This was Blaine's junior year, it was the first day of school. Those days were the worst, especially if you were the new kid.

He knew a few people from the New Directions, the glee club of this school, but he didn't feel too comfortable with them anymore, Kurt had broken up with him two months ago, he had told Blaine that he didn't love him anymore, and that he was in love with someone else. It was obvious that the New Direction wouldn't want to befriend him as he was Kurt's ex-boyfriend.

Blaine had been devastated, he hadn't eaten, gone out, talked to his parents. Nothing, he was over Kurt by now, but they hadn't had contact with each other since the break up. So here he was, looking for his locker, in a public school, all alone, with his ex-boyfriend somewhere in the building. This was going to be awful.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked him, Blaine spun around, he was face to face Mike Chang, he didn't know Mike very well, but from the couple encounters they had had Blaine had made up he was a decent guy. Blaine felt a blush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks, he slowly nodded "Yeah, I can't find my locker and I have no clue where class room 210 is, can you help me, please?"

Mike smiled at him, it was a genuine smile, Blaine smiled weakly back at the tall boy. The taller boy grabbed the instructions and his timetable out of his hands and studied it with great concentration. Blaine observed the boy, he was wearing nice clothes, with a lot of colors, his hair was a little spiked, he was wearing red headphones. He looked good, Blaine reckoned, he was attractive.

"We have several classes together, the first one of today too, so I will walk with you, and your locker is right in front of us." Mike pointed at the locker in front of Blaine "Oh….I hadn't seen it, thank you, but if you don't want to walk with me to class, I don't mind." Mike snorted and patted Blaine's shoulder "Tss, and let you get lost in this massive building, no way prep boy."

Blaine put his books in his locker, he decided that he would organize and decorate it later.

"Blaine?" Mike asked in a serious voice as the two of them started walking towards their class, Calculus. Blaine knew this was coming "Yes?" A silence.

"What are you doing here? I know you and Kurt broke it off, and now you're here. He has a boyfriend if you are here to chase him." Even though Blaine was over Kurt he felt his insides run cold, Blaine was still all alone, Kurt was not.

"…I'm not here for Kurt. My…father's company has gone bankrupt last month, so we couldn't pay for the tuition of Dalton anymore, and we moved to Lima. My mom has a small job, but she doesn't earn that much, so here I am." Blaine didn't know why he just told the truth to one of Kurt's friends, he hadn't talked about it with anyone. Mike stayed silent for a while, Blaine was scared that Mike would laugh at him and find him stupid.

"Oh that sucks man, I'm sorry that you had to leave your friends and city so abrupt." Their eyes met, Blaine could see that the other boy was genuine, Blaine's stomach flipped.

"Oh. My. God! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Blaine was startled and looked at the source of the sound, the oh so familiar high-pitched voice, there he was, the one and only Kurt Hummel, the boy who had dumped him for someone else two months ago. Honestly, all Blaine wanted to run away, no, he wanted to bolt away, go back to Dalton and never come back to this hellhole.

Kurt stood before him, with his hands on his hips, Karofsky was standing behind Kurt, Blaine looked questioningly at Karofsky, he turned his attention back to Kurt who was about to make a scene, Blaine was at a loss, Kurt didn't know about the bankrupted company of Blaine's father, Blaine had found out two days after Kurt had broken up with him.

"…I go here now?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, Kurt was about to say something, but Mike cut him off "Leave him alone, Kurt. He is not here because of you, you and David go somewhere else and leave us alone." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Mike, Blaine wondered why Mike stood up for him, Kurt turned around and walked away with David, they held hands.

Blaine's eyes widened, it dawned to him that Kurt and Karofsky were boyfriends, Kurt had left him for the worst bully Kurt had ever had, Blaine's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening, had he landed in some kind of alternate universe? There was no way that Kurt and Karofsky were in fact a couple, Blaine felt betrayed. He and Kurt had stood up against Karofsky, Blaine had done so much for the pale boy, and it was a lie, one big fat lie.

Mike pulled Blaine along to the classroom, they sat down together in the corner of the classroom, it was nearly empty, they were early. Blaine leant back into his chair, his eyes closed, this was going to be absolutely awful, he longed for the blazers, the old massive building, the Warblers, _his friends._

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Mike apologized, Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Mike "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything, on the contrary you stood up for me, thank you for that." Mike shrugged it off. The students started entering the class one by one, the teacher Mrs. Dugenberg entered the room, everyone turned silent, waiting for her to welcome them for the new year.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, welcome to your junior year." The woman started talking about the importance of this subject and what they were going to do this year, Blaine discovered that he had covered most of the topics already at Dalton, things were going to be very boring for him.

xxx

"Hey Blaine," Mike appeared at Blaine's locker, Blaine nearly jumped into his locker, he had a free period and was decorating and organizing his locker. He didn't like messes.

"Hi," Blaine muttered, he was silent, he didn't feel like talking, he had seen Rachel and Finn making out in the middle of the hallway, he had quickly walked away, but then he saw Kurt again, the boy ignored him, Blaine decided it was for the best to do the same.

"How was your first day so far?" Mike asked with curiosity, Blaine was silent for a long time "To be honest, pretty awful, but at least you are being friendly to me, only I don't know why, and I hate this school. Why are you so nice to me, I thought you were friends with Kurt." Blaine wanted to punch himself, he had someone who was nice to him, and now he had ruined it all.

"Well, one I like you, we don't really know each other, but you seem like a nice guy and two I know what it's like to be confronted with your ex daily. I'm sorry you had a bad day, things will get better eventually." Blaine looked up from his locker, Blaine recalled that Mike had a girlfriend, her name was Tina, Kurt used to talk about her so now and then.

"Did you and Tina break up?" Mike nodded slowly, Blaine scrutinized him, there was no hint of sadness in those big brown eyes, Mike said "Tina…uhm noticed some things about me she didn't like and she broke up with me a few weeks ago." Blaine found what Mike said a little vague, but he let it be for now. He wasn't going to question the first person who was nice to him at this school, maybe later.

"I feel sad for you, well, what are we? Friends?" Mike tilted his head and stared at him with such an intense look Blaine had to look away, it felt like Mike was scanning him. There was a sort silence, Mike noticed what he was doing and quickly started to stare at his hands.

"Yeah, friends sounds good. I don't have much friends to be honest." The two smiled at each other, it was the beginning of a great friendship.

xxx

"Hey Blaine, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover, my parents are leaving for the entire weekend and I don't like to be alone." They were hanging out in choir room, it was lunch break, Blaine had been Mike's friends for three weeks now, three weeks of public school, three weeks of avoiding the glee club members like the plague, well except from Santana and Mike. He and Santana had a few chats this week, they got along surprisingly well, he had even told her about his situation at home. She had nodded and said that her parents weren't rich either. She made snarky remarks, sometimes the things she said were hurtful, Blaine always let her know when she had really hurt him, she would apologize for it and try to be a bit nicer.

Blaine looked up, his stomach flipping again, Blaine denied the feeling in his stomach, Mike was straight he told himself over and over again.

"Yeah, I'd like that. My parents won't mind, they are out this weekend, my mom is at work, she sleeps there, because the drive is too long, and my dad is looking for a new job. So yeah, so when can I come?" Blaine asked with a smile, Mike cheered and nudged Blaine playfully "Friday, I can show you the wonders of Doctor Who! We can have a marathon!" Mike did a little dance in his chair, he had been going on about Doctor Who since the second day they had become friends.

Blaine kind of understood what Doctor Who was about by now, he looked forward watching it with Mike.

xxx

Blaine stood in front of the door of Mike's house, he rang the bell and the door opened almost immediately, Mike stood there, handsome as ever, dressed in a t-shirt and a black sweat pants.

"Hi, Blaine." Mike beamed at Blaine, he took one of Blaine's bags, Blaine had taken two duffle bags with him, one for clothes and the other for music and some more stuff. They smiled at each other for a long time "Hey." Mike seemed to realize that his friend was still standing outside, he quickly let Blaine in, his parents had left him this morning, so he was home alone, with Blaine.

"Could you find my house a little?" Blaine nodded, Mike started leading him to his room "Yes, it was easy. I like the house. It's very homey here, it's nice." The two of them reached a blue door, Mike opened the door, it wasn't a big room, but it was nice. It certainly was bigger than Blaine's room.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him and tackled Blaine, the boy fell on his back on Mike's bed, he had pulled Mike along and the other boy toppled on Blaine. The boys didn't move, they looked into each other's eyes, Blaine's stomach was having a samba party, he could feel Mike's heartbeat against his own chest.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence, still no making a move to get away, it wasn't like he could get away.

"I don't know, spur of the moment I guess?" Mike laughed nervously and moved off Blaine. Of course Blaine missed the heat of Mike's body pressed against his immediately, he didn't voice his thoughts though. Mike picked up the duffle bags that they had dropped, he put them on the air mattress.

"We should put the pizza in the oven, do you want to change into something more comfortable?" Blaine nodded, Mike left him alone in the room, the boy inspected the room, there were several posters of Doctor Who, several DVD's, he spotted the Doctor Who DVD's immediately. The room was nice, it had one window, one large desk, on the desk stood a laptop.

Blaine changed into his navy sweatpants, he grabbed all the Doctor Who DVD's and went to look for the kitchen. When Blaine entered the kitchen Mike was busy putting two pizzas in the oven, he closed it and smiled at Blaine.

"You took the DVD's sweet! That is very nice of you." Mike gestured to Blaine to follow him, they entered the living room, there stood one loveseat and one flat screen television, Blaine handed the DVD's over to his friend.

"What shall we watch, I really like nine, but it's kind of boring, maybe Ten? I think you would like Donna and Martha, I hate it when the fans underrate those amazing characters. We could also watch Eleven…." Mike was muttering to himself, Blaine stood there staring at his friend in confusion and amusement "Hmmm….I think we should just pick an random episode…yes, but he will be confused though." Blaine giggled over Mike's antics.

He decided to put Mike out of his misery "Just pick one on random, I don't mind. I think everything will be awesome." Mike looked up, their eyes met again, Blaine noted to himself that that had happened quite often now, he ignored the flip his heart and his stomach did. There was a loud DING, both of them were startled by the loud noise. They both got up and went to the kitchen, there was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

There was no need to fill this silence, Blaine opened the oven, Mike took two plates out of a cupboard and Blaine shoved the pizzas on the plates, nearly burning his fingers off. Mike put the plates down "Do you want something to drink?" Blaine nodded eagerly, Mike took one bottle of Diet Coke out of the fridge and handed it to Blaine with two glasses.

Mike picked up the plates and the two of them headed back to the living room, they sat down on the couch, Blaine noticed how close Mike was sitting next to him their legs were nearly touching, a small blush spread over his cheeks, the taller boy picked the episode called the Eleventh Hour, Blaine watched with amusement how the Doctor clung to his flying telephone box, Mike told him about all kinds of things during the episode, Blaine liked the series already, it was funny and British, and he found Matt Smith good looking, Mike had told him his name.

After several episodes Blaine was in love, he loved the series, Mike made all kinds of jokes about the episodes or the characters or he gave commentary. At some point they reached an episode where Jack Harkness was also part of, Mike told him that Torchwood was a spin-off of Doctor Who starring Jack.

Blaine commented on Jack "I would totally do Jack if he were younger, he's too old to be my type though." He hadn't realized that he had said that out loud until Mike burst out with laughter, Mike kept on laughing, Blaine's face turned hot, he loved Mike's laugh more than anything, although he was a tad bit embarrassed by comment.

"Sorry, but it's a kind of joke between the fans, it's because Jack kind of hits on everything, so yeah. You obviously can't resist his charm either." Blaine smiled at Mike "He's attractive though, but I like the tenth doctor better, he's so handsome." Mike stated nonchalantly, Blaine's eyes widened at the statement, was Mike...gay? Before he could think about he asked it straight away "Are you gay?"

Oh wow, very insensitive Blaine. The boy mentally beat himself up, Mike was still silent, Blaine quickly apologized "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, that wasn't very tactful of me. I tend to do that." Blaine blushed furiously and looked away from Mike. He had ruined it all, Mike would probably find out that Blaine was in love with him and call him names...no, Mike wouldn't call him names, Mike was so much better than that, perhaps he would be awkward around Blaine whenever they were touching.

"I'm…bisexual. There! I finally said it, I officially came out." Blaine looked up, he hadn't expected this answers, the boy seemed sad, so sad, he knew what it's to feel so alone in this big world. Blaine scooted closer to Mike, who was suddenly very far away now, he pulled Mike in a tight embrace, Mike rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, tears flowing, his body shaking. Blaine whispered soft nothings in his ear, he felt for Mike, he knew what it was like to hide in the closet. The curly haired boy wished that he had had someone to hold when he had come out, he had been so alone, Blaine decided that he never wanted that to happen to Mike, he was going to be there for him, no matter what.

When Mike had calmed down, they remained in the same position, neither of them wanting to let go, Mike finally spoke up "Tina caught me staring at boys, she started to notice it, she assumed I was gay and broke up with me, she thought I was using her as her gay beard. I never told her the truth, I really did love her though…" Silent tears ran down Mike's face, Blaine knew there was more of it, Mike would be upset, but not this much, his thoughts were interrupted by Mike's voice again.

"My parents don't approve of gay people, they taught me a long time ago that homosexuality was wrong." Mike voice trailed off, they silently watched the Doctor and Rose reuniting, no words were said for a long time. Blaine's mind was racing, he wanted to know if they would accept Mike, because he was their son. Or would coldly throw the Asian out, Blaine wished that wouldn't happen.

Yet again, Mike broke the long silence "How did you know..come out to your parents?" Blaine remembered the look of disappointment on his mother's face, they had a little trouble with the idea in the beginning, but they had overcome that obstacle, they were fine now. It had been difficult for his parents, but now things were good, he was lucky to have such great parents.

"I told them during dinner, they had trouble in the beginning, but they are fine with it now, I've been very lucky. But Mike promise me one thing, never hide yourself, you are too amazing for that." Mike nodded slowly, another short silence.

"I promise." Mike whispered, taking Blaine's hand hesitantly in his own, the curly haired boy squeezed it softly. Both of them were thinking about their future, what would happen, but the two of them didn't voice those thoughts and speculations of the future.

Neither wanted to say anything, so they didn't, they watched Doctor Who in complete silence until they fell asleep in the other's arms.

xxx

Blaine was comfortable, he snuggled closer to Kurt, the other body was hot, Kurt's well toned body against his, he reached to pet Kurt's hair, hmm that was weird, the hair felt different, Kurt smelled different. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, the older boy loved that. Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

That wasn't Kurt, Mike Chang was asleep in his arms, Blaine jumped away from Mike and fell on the ground with a loud tud, it woke Mike up.

"…Blaine what are you doing on the floor?" Mike asked, still half asleep, Blaine rubbed the back of his head, Blaine sighed, he had kissed Mike Chang, his best and only friend, on his neck, thinking it was Kurt, he was relieved that Mike had been asleep.

"Dunno, I fell I guess. Morning." Mike grinned at him, helping his friend up, Mike didn't miss the faint blush on Blaine's cheeks, that was weird. Oh, yeah, they had fallen asleep holding each other, okay yeah that was awkward.

"We fell asleep together, I think." Blaine nodded slowly "Breakfast?" Mike suggested, Blaine looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand of Mike's bed, it read 2 o'clock "Uhm sure, but I think we should say lunch." Blaine pointed at the clock as explanation, Mike grinned at him.  
xxx

It was Monday, Blaine and Mike entered the school, Mike had picked him up in the morning and they went to school together, all Blaine could think of was the amazing weekend they had, after the night Mike came out to they had shyly held each other's hand so now and then, they hadn't talked about it, but for some reason it felt right.

"You should join the New Directions you know, we could use your voice. If you want to, it would be nice having you there," Blaine was startled out of his thoughts by Mike, the taller boy continued "I know things will be awkward with you and Kurt, but I want you to make other friends too, and of course, the New Direction members are my family. It would be nice if you would befriend my best friends." Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous, he envied the closeness of the New Directions, the antics, everything. The Warblers had been crazy as well, and absolute drama queens, but it was different with the New Directions. He couldn't explain it, but he would kill to be part of that kind of group.

Mike gave him a hopeful smile, Blaine wanted to say no, but he didn't want to disappoint his only friend.

"I'll think about it, but I don't know if they would like to have me here though." Blaine said, he tried to hide his sadness, he liked everyone of the New Directions, even Kurt, but he was afraid that they would reject him. Blaine thought back to Kurt and Karo- no David holding hands, he didn't like it, Mike had informed him that David wasn't a part of the glee club.

"You can tag along today, you can just sit in the corner with me, I'm sure they will be nice to you, I will see you later." Mike quickly squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him this beautiful smile, Blaine felt his knees go weak and Mike suddenly took off. Leaving Blaine standing there, with a lovesick dreamy smile on his face.

Two hours later Blaine was walking towards his next class, Mike would be there, he wasn't paying attention, he was lost in thought.

Splat! Something cold slapped him in the face, it burned in his eyes, he felt the ice cold substance drip down over his body, he stood frozen, there in the middle of the hallway, he heard someone shouting "Go back to your own school fag!" Tears were about to fall, he stood there ashamed, this was the most humiliating that had ever happened to him. Blaine had been beaten up numerous times, but this was worse, way worse, everyone could see this, well there weren't many students in the hall right now. He slowly opened his eyes, he saw some students laughing at him, some were looking at him with pity and the others just ignored him.

Blaine hurried to the bathroom, he wanted to hide, he wanted to go back to Dalton, he longed for his old friends and the no bullying policy. His safe place, shielded from the cold mean world, he would be with his friends again, he barely had contacted them, he's ashamed and he thought they wouldn't care. Wes, Jeff, Nick, David and Thad had called him several times, but he never answered it.

"Oh man, Blaine are you alright?" Sam asked him, the boy was washing his hands in the bathroom, Blaine ignored him the tears threatened to fall, he didn't want to cry in front of someone, he was stronger than that, he had endured the years of bullying at his old school, the Sadie Hawkins dance was still burned into his memory, he didn't want it to happen all over again.

"Wash your hair, I'll get you extra clothes, what's your locker code?" Sam asked, the boy guided him towards the sink, Blaine mumbled "4601." And turned away from Sam, he started to wash his hair, he was covered in an orange slushie, it tasted like oranges, Sam left the room to get Blaine's clothes. The curly haired boy was very grateful that Mike had warned him on the second day for slushies, he kept a set of spare clothes in his locker since that day.

Sam re-entered the bathroom, holding a neatly folded set of clothes, Blaine finished washing his hair, Sam handed his clothes to him, he gave Sam a look, Sam understood and turned around.

Blaine quickly changed, when he was finished he said "Thanks for…uhm…getting my clothes." Sam smiled at him "No problem dude, was that your first one?" Blaine nodded quickly, he wondered how many times the New Direction members had been slushied in the last two years.

"The first one is the toughest, you'll get used to it after a while. How are you doing anyway? I've been wanting to talk with you, but you disappear all the time with Mike." Sam asked, blocking the door, Blaine said "I'm doing fine, my eyes hurt though, how about you? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"I'm good, you should join the glee club, it will be good for you. I like you, you're a nice guy, and we could totally use your voice. You were the lead singer of the Warblers!" This was the second member of the New Directions who asked him to join, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to, if you guys allow me to join, because you know, Kurt." Sam nodded in understanding "They'll like you, some will be defensive over Kurt, Mercedes especially, but you will have Mike and me to support you. Do you want to come? We missed this class and glee starts in 15 minutes, we should head to the choir room." Sam rambled, Blaine raised his eyebrows, he wondered why Sam was being so nice to him, so sudden. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sam had been wanting to talk to him.

"Sure, let me bring my clothes to my locker, do..you want to walk with me?" Blaine looked at Sam uncertainly, he was afraid that he had overstepped some boundary, there seemed to be thousand different rules about friends here at McKinley, Sam only smiled at hem "Of course, dude!" They walked to Blaine's locker, Sam babbling about classes and the usual easy stuff, Blaine liked that Sam didn't ask questions. He hated if people kept asking questions, like they had a right to know about everything that went on in his life, he didn't mind it with Mike, because Mike was his best friend and they trusted each other. But when random people he barely knew asked him very personal questions he would get mad or simply ignore them.

"So are you liking McKinley a little Blaine?" Sam tried to converse with Blaine, the shorter boy shrugged a little "I don't have any friends except from Mike, I'm forced to see my ex with the boy that threatened to kill him, I'm too afraid to join the glee club, and I had to leave my best friends…Sorry, didn't mean to let it sound so harsh, I kinda like it here though, I have Mike, and I don't have to do anything to get straight A's."

Sam snorted "I'm totally sitting next to you during the next math test. I need to get an A for that subject or else I will be doomed!" Sam nudged Blaine playfully, the boys grinned at each other, a new friendship had arisen, Blaine thought.

"Sure, but then you have to teach me how to do those awesome impressions. You are really good at that." Blaine nudged Sam back, they entered the choir room, they sat down next to the other, Sam started doing random impressions of celebrities. They didn't notice the one and only Rachel Berry standing in the door frame of the New Directions.

"Blaine Warbler, what are you doing in our choir room?" She narrowed her eyes at Blaine and Sam, there was some sort of tension, Blaine spoke "I wanted to uhm try out for the New Directions." Rachel accepted the answer, but sat down on the other side of the row of chairs. One by one the members of the New Directions started to enter the room, all of them shooting questioning glances at Blaine, Sam just kept on talking like no one was staring at Blaine.

Kurt entered with Mercedes, Kurt paled as he saw Blaine sitting in the choir room, Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to the chairs, Sam squeezed his shoulder, Blaine wanted to die, yes of course he was over Kurt, but it still hurt, seeing Kurt eying him with so much suspicion and disappointment.

Blaine didn't even notice that Sam switched seats with Mike until the Asian whispered in his ear "Where were you and nice of you to join me." Mike smiled at him, their eyes locked, Mike noticed that Blaine was wearing different clothes and his hear was wet, it was gelled again, but he could see the wetness on his hair.

"Slushie?" Mike asked, Blaine nodded and looked away, he felt ashamed, Mike took hold of his chin, their eyes met "It happens to us all the time, don't be ashamed." Mike slowly leaned forward, Blaine's breath hitched, but Mike seemed to realize what he was doing, he leaned back as quick as he could and blushing a deep red, Blaine did the same.

Both of them pretended that hadn't happened, none of the glee members seemed to have noticed, well except Sam who was laughing his ass off. Finn stared with a confused look at Sam "Dude, why are you laughing?" Sam just continued laughing, he didn't seem to be able to breathe, he choked "Oh my god, that was so funny. Okay, don't mind me." On cue Will Shuester entered the choir room, he clapped his hands together and was about to talk, but he saw Blaine sitting in the back.

"Blaine, what nice of you to join us, do you want to try out for the glee club?" Blaine was still getting over the fact that he and Mike had nearly kissed, Santana elbowed him in his side, he snapped out of his haze of thoughts. His heart was racing and his head was blank, he turned his attention to Mr. Shue, he tried at least.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to join the New Directions." Blaine said plastering a smile on his face, Will nodded enthusiastically "Well, do you have a song prepared." Mr. Shuester asked, Blaine froze, a list of songs going through his head, he decided for something fun and lovely, Forever Young by Youth Group, the lyrics weren't that difficult so he would fail them, because his mind was still extremely blank.

"Yeah, I have song prepared." Blaine said with a confident smile, Mr. Shuester gestured that the floor was his, Blaine stood up and whispered to the band the name of the song.

Blaine stood in front of the group of teenagers, they were all watching him with curious looks. Blaine started singing the song he didn't pay any attention to the teenagers sitting there, he was looking at the black piano, so now and then he would look up and smile at his audience. When he sang the chorus his eyes met Mike's, the boy was watching him with a sweet smile, clearly impressed by Blaine.  
_  
__Forever young, I want to be forever young__  
__Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?__  
__Forever young, I want to be forever young__  
__Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

The song ended and the members applauded for him, some smiled at him and some didn't. He didn't recognize all of the members, one girl with a large golden bow on her hair, one normal looking boy wearing plait. Mr. Shue clapped him on his shoulder "Welcome to the glee club, Blaine."

As Blaine sat down again Santana smirked at him "Nice voice gay hobbit, welcome to hell." Blaine laughed "Thanks, you have a great voice too, I heard you sing last year. Thank you for elbowing me earlier." Santana snorted "Yeah you were too busy giving Boy Chang heart eyes." Blaine's face turned an awful shade of red.

"So this week's assignment is upbeat music, like pop rock, do something what is fun. Blaine do you want to join us during booty camp tomorrow?" Blaine nodded, and started thinking about the songs he could do, he was lost in thought, Mike nudged him "Hey, congrats man, so what song are you going to sing this week?" Blaine looked up, he wondered what Mike was thinking, would Mike want to sing a duet with him? All the members started talking about which song they could sing, some were paring up for duets, nobody paid any attention to them.

"Thanks, not sure, maybe some Mika...would you want to do a duet with me?" Blaine asked nervously, he shifted awkwardly in his seat, he was pushing his luck, but he Mike was his friend, so just a friendly duet would be nice, right?

"I'm not a great singer, but if you want to, sure, we could dance together." Mike agreed with him, Blaine beamed at his friend, he hadn't sang a duet in a very long time, the last time was with Kurt, Regionals, he thought back of the Warblers, he would be competing against his friends in a few weeks.

"What about Lollipop by Mika, you said you wanted Mika and I really do love that song." Mike suggested, Blaine's eyes lit up and nodded frantically.

xxx

Blaine walked with Mike to the auditorium, it was booty camp time, after booty camp the two would continue practicing, but then for Lollipop, Mika had informed Blaine that he had the choreography almost down. Today had been an odd day for Blaine, Santana and Sam met up with him at his lockers, Sam sat next to Blaine during most of the classes –Mike wasn't in all of Blaine's classes sadly- and Santana greeted him on his way to his next class.

Blaine appreciated them, he was glad that he was making friends, could he call them friends?

"What are you thinking about mister Anderson?" Mike startled Blaine out of his thoughts, Blaine noticed that they entered the auditorium, he was already dressed in dancing clothes, the rest of the group wasn't present yet.

"About Santana and Sam, they were really nice to me, I suppose I can call them my friends." Mike positively beamed at Blaine.

Ten minutes later Blaine was failing at dancing, when Mike did it, it looked so easy, but he couldn't get his footwork perfect, everybody got it down except him, Mike laughed and caught Blaine when the boy tripped over his own feet "You are trying too hard, Blaine." Blaine tried not to blush as Mike put him back to his feet, he liked the feeling of Mike's strong toned arms around him, and Mike's chest felt nice and soft.

"I will help you. You need to loosen up a bit, you are way too uptight." Mike stood in front of Blaine he put on hand on Blaine's waist and the other hand held Blaine's, and started waltzing, Blaine following his moves, he nearly stumbled again, but Mike caught him "You're tense, Blaine. Relax, close your eyes, I'll lead." Mike murmured.

Blaine hesitantly closed his eyes, it felt weird, and so right, Mike was holding his waist and his hand, Blaine's hand rested upon the other boy's shoulder, Mike started to dance, Blaine followed his lead, eyes still closed. Blaine couldn't help but feel excited, Mike was pressed against him, he could feel Mike's heartbeat, he did the best he could not to get trouble in his pants, because that would be very awkward.

Mike twirled him, Blaine nearly fell out of surprise of the sudden movement, after some minutes Blaine started to get used to the dancing, someone had put some music up, Blaine flowed with the music. He felt safe, he felt at total peace.

"Open your eyes." Mike whispered, Blaine did, the world was too bright, he had to blink several times to get used to the light again, Mike laughed at Blaine's adorableness, they kept on dancing, Blaine looked around and saw that everybody was watching them with smiles on their faces, Santana suggestively winked at the boy, Quinn looked somewhat confused, but smiled anyway, Blaine tensed again, he was afraid that people would think that Mike was gay and that they would out him.

"Ignore them Blaine, relax, you're doing great." Mike said, the others paired up and started to waltz too, so now everyone was dancing on the slow peaceful music. Some pairs where odd, as example, Quinn and Rachel, Finn and Tina. Blaine started to relax again, Blaine finally looked up and his eyes locked with Mike's.

Mike was closer than Blaine had anticipated, their faces were inches apart, the two of them didn't dare to break the eye contact, Blaine wanted to close the little space between them, he wanted so badly, but then he remembered the look of horror on Mike's face when they nearly had kissed during glee yesterday. His smile faltered a little, Mike noticed "What is wrong?" Mike viewed his best friend with concern.

"It's nothing, thank you for helping me dance." Mike stopped dancing, Blaine did too, they stared at each other.

"Get a room!" Santana said as she waltzed past them with Brittany, Mike looked terrified and embarrassed, Blaine blushed furiously, before one of them could comment on them Will Shuester clapped in his hands and called it a day.

"Aren't you two coming?" Sam asked, most of them had already left, only Santana, Sam and Mercedes were left, Mike shook his head "We're going to practice the dance of our duet for this week's assignment." Santana muttered something that sounded like "Good excuse." Blaine wasn't sure.

"See ya tomorrow guys!" They waved at the three leaving them, Blaine sat down on the edge of the stage, Mike sat next to him, he handed him a bottle of water, their hands intertwined.

Silence.

"…We should start practicing, otherwise we will still be here tomorrow." Mike nudged Blaine playfully, Blaine nodded, they stood up and Blaine went over to pick the song.

Lollipop started playing on repeat, Mike started explaining and demonstrating what they were going to do with the choreography, he and Blaine tried some things out. Blaine still had a lot of trouble with the dancing, he decided that he wasn't a good dancer, when he voiced his opinion out loud Mike laughed and told him he just needed more practice, that he wasn't the worst dancer in the entire world.

"Blaine, listen, I'm going to stand behind you and you have to follow my movements, okay?" Blaine nodded nervously, Mike stood behind him and took hold of his wrists, it was a good thing that Mike was taller than him. Mike started to guide Blaine's arms and body slowly, after a while Blaine was getting the hang of the dance and at some point he could do it without Mike and on the right velocity, Mike applauded when Blaine succeeded.

They added a waltz part into the dance, because Blaine requested that, they were doing the waltz, but Blaine didn't know how he did it, but he stumbled forward, and he managed to make him and Mike topple over and fall on the ground. Blaine quickly rolled off Mike "Sorry." Blaine said, the two of them laid next to each other on the stage, looking up.

Their hands collided like the force of the magnet, it were magnets, Blaine turned to look at Mike, but the other boy's eyes were closed.

"Hey, Blaine. Do you think…I could come out to the glee club?" The question was barely audible, but Blaine didn't miss it, Blaine considered the question, he wanted Mike to be himself, but he didn't want to push him "They will support you, no matter what, but you've to know the entire school could find out, and then your parents can find out. It's a big risk to take, I'll support you no matter what." Another silence.

"How long have you known that you were bi?" Mike squeezed the other boy's hand, he had known this question was coming, he had known the day he had met Blaine, he had stared at Blaine's ass, he had looked at guys before, but he had repressed this feeling a long time ago. What could he tell Blaine, yeah-I-was-staring-at-your-ass-before-you-started-dating-Kurt-and-I-was-immediately-attracted-to-you. No, he could not tell that, he decided to lie, he didn't want to but he had to.

"At some point it dawned to me." Mike hoped that Blaine wouldn't continue questioning, he didn't know if he could keep up lying to Blaine.

"Do you ever watch the stars?" Mike opened his eyes and stared at Blaine like he had wings, Blaine rolled his eyes "No, I don't. Why are you asking?" Blaine's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"When I was younger I always used to sneak out of the house and lie in the garden, I always watched the stars, I gave up on counting a long time ago, but when I'm upset or I want to think, I leave the house and go to the park, and watch the stars, my parents don't know I do that, but it's very nice. You should try it." Blaine explained, Mike watched his friend with amazement, Blaine rambled on about the stars.

Blaine noticed that Mike listened, he was happy that Mike it seemed to cheer him up.

xxx

"Who wants to perform their song today?" Mike's hand rose immediately, Mr. Shue smiled at him, he seemed surprised, he ignored Rachel whose hand was also up "Mike the floor is yours." Mike and Blaine stood up, they got curious looks from some of the members "Blaine and I decided to do a duet."

The music started playing, Blaine started singing, Mike and Blaine danced their routine, first they danced separately, but when they reached the chorus they started waltzing and Mike took over the lead, his singing wasn't as good as Blaine's , but Blaine had helped him with his vocals.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop__  
__Oh love's gonna get you down__  
__Sucking too hard on your lollipop__  
__Oh love's gonna get you down__  
__Say love, say love__  
__Oh love's gonna get you down__  
__Say love, say love__  
__Oh love's gonna get you down_

Most of the New Directions joined in and were dancing with them, some were laughing, like Sam, and some were just glaring at Blaine and Mike. Blaine only had eyes for Mike, he hadn't even noticed that some of the members had joined in with the dancing.

_Mama told me what I should know__  
__Too much candy gonna rot your soul__  
__If she loves you, let her go__  
__'Cause love only gets you down__  
__Take a look at a boy like me__  
__Never stood on my own two feet__  
__Now I'm blue, as I can be__  
__Oh love come get me down_

The two of them kept on singing, switching the vocals and the dance until they had finished the song, everyone burst out with laughter. Blaine quickly leaned forward when no one was paying attention and kissed Mike on his cheek, his face turned an awful shade of red, before Mike could react Mr. Shue clapped his hand. Blaine noted that the man seemed to be doing that an awful lot "Well done guys, it was fun, I really liked it! Great dancing Blaine and good singing Mike, I like the way you both helped each other to get the better out of you."

Mike and Blaine grinned at each other, Puck was gaping, he stared at nothing, Blaine and Mike turned toward the boy, Puck said "Man, I never realized how nasty that song is." Everyone started laughing again and sat down on their places. Blaine smiled at Kurt, but the boy glared at him, Blaine's smile faltered, he wondered why Kurt was so...hostile towards him.

Blaine shrugged it off and started talking with Sam, Santana and Mike, none of them interested in Mr. Shue's pep talk over completing each other, Blaine half listened, he blushed, did Mike complete him? Blaine wondered what Mike looked like naked, his eyes widened, did he just wonder that, no he did not, yes he did, Blaine decided that that wasn't acceptable, Mike was only his friend, he wasn't allowed to think like that, Blaine told himself that it was okay to have those thoughts, he was 17 year old anyway, but he wasn't allowed to think that way when it came to Mike. He would only hurt his own feelings, he couldn't get his hopes up, again.

Then it hit him, he had kissed Mike on the cheek a few minutes ago, oh my god, he was doomed, why did he do it? Blaine was confused, it had happened, he couldn't have stopped it, he had made sure no one was watching, he didn't even know what Mike thought of that kiss. Was he disgusted by Blaine? Did he like it?

"You did great Mike, your singing was good." Blaine suddenly complimented Mike. Sam, Santana and Mike turned to look at him, he had been silent the entire time, Mike smiled at Blaine "Thank you, Blaine. Your dancing was good, you did an amazing job, I was impressed by your dancing." Santana sighed and muttered something about getting their mack on already and Sam just grinned.

xxx

Glee club over finished for the day, Blaine walked towards his car, minding his own business, he was thinking of Mike of course, suddenly Blaine walked against someone, he looked up and saw that it was Kurt, the boy glared at him.

"Why are you here, Blaine? I thought I made it clear that I'm in love with someone else, and now you're using Mike to make me _jealous,_ that is low of you, I hadn't expected that. And you are acting like you're the pity party, that everyone should feel for you, and hate me. Blaine Anderson I don't love you, never have, and never will now tell me what are you doing at this school?" Kurt hissed at him, it felt like a slap in the face, did Kurt mean that? Had he never loved him? Did Kurt think he was here to chase him?

Blaine regained the power over his speech again he said "I'm not here to get back together, I-uhm...well remember the last month that we were together, we barely went out and went to your place all the time...because uhm.." Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine "Because what Blaine?" He asked, Blaine decided that it was better to just get over it and tell Kurt the truth.

"Because my father's company had gone bankrupt, and we had to move to a little apartment in Lima, my dad has no work and we are barely managing to live. So don't think I'm here because of you Kurt, I'm here because my parents couldn't afford the tuition of Dalton anymore. I lost everything and then you broke up with me, I used to love you. You are a greedy bitch sometimes, you think everything is about you." Blaine didn't mean that, he was hurt by words and now he was hurting Kurt with words.

Kurt's face immediately softened, realization dawned to him, Blaine looked away, tears in his eyes, he wanted to go to Mike, he wanted to let Mike hold him, he wanted to run away, he wanted to get away, Kurt looked at him with such pity, Blaine hated it. He used to get those looks from Cooper when they still went to the same school, Cooper had wanted to help him, but he made it worse. Blaine absolutely abhorred pity.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry…I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Kurt reached out to hold Blaine's hand, but pulled quickly back, he did that out of habit. Blaine shrugged a little not having noticed what Kurt had done, he said "Don't feel sorry for me, please. I'm over you, have been for a long time." Blaine stated, Kurt looked up, their eyes met, there was an obvious barrier between them.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed when you kissed Mike on the cheek." Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes "You two seem close, do you like him?" Kurt asked, immediately excited, he loved match making, Blaine was aware of that, Blaine shook his head "We're just friends, Kurt." Kurt raised his eyebrow judgingly.

Mike seemed to appear out of thin air "Blaine!" Mike hurried towards his best friend and stood defensively in front of Blaine "Kurt, I told you to leave him alone." Kurt burst out with laughter, Mike stood there dumbfounded, he looked between Kurt and Blaine "…Blaine why is he laughing?" Blaine shrugged.

"Michael, Kurt and I are fine now, I told him what happened and why I am here." Blaine reasoned, Mike scrutinized Kurt, when he decided that nothing was wrong he stepped back and squeezed Blaine's hand quickly, and then looked at Blaine "What's with the Michael?" Kurt was looking at the two clueless boys in front of him with an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"Friends? Sure, bye guys." Kurt walked away and Mike looked questioningly at Blaine, still waiting for answers "I like Michael and I know for a fact that is your real name, you wrote it on your exam the other day and I told Kurt the truth, and he understood." Blaine was happy that Kurt and he made up, they weren't best friends or close at all, they had a beginning. They had to work on the barrier between them, but Blaine knew things are going to be alright.

"I'm glad you guys made up, but don't get too attached to him, I don't want you to get hurt…and I like Michael, but you're the only one who is allowed to call me like that." Mike smiled at him, Blaine was about to say goodbye, but then Mike stopped him.

"Uhm hey, Blaine… I was wondering…if you wanted to go see this movie with me, it's called Men In Black, the third film, and I have nobody to go with, and I was wondering…if you wanted to come with me…we could get some food before the film…" Mike blushed, but Blaine didn't notice, he beamed at Mike, was this a date? Or was it just a friendly date?

"Yes, of course I want to go with you, when do you want to go?" Blaine hoped it was soon, because he would get too nervous. Mike beamed back at Blaine, he said "What about tomorrow?" It was Thursday today, oh my god that would be tomorrow. Blaine started mentally freaking out "I will pick you up around 5 at your house, you need to give me your address though. Where do you want to eat?" Blaine froze, he didn't have a lot of money, he worked extra shifts in the bookshop to help his parents pay the rent of their house. He wouldn't be able to afford to eat at a fancy restaurant, Mike noticed the panic Blaine's eyes "I'll pay for the food, and don't go saying no, I won't accept that. So I will see you tomorrow at five, I won't be at school because I have to visit a college, I don't know why, but my mom forced me. Bye Blaine." Mike leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek and ran away.

Soft lips, Mike had great soft lips, that felt absolutely amazing. Blaine stood there, not able to move, his thoughts were racing, did Mike like him? Blaine didn't know how long he stood there, in the parking lot, at some point he got into his car, today was the only day in week he could use the car, normally he would have to walk, he drove home. The place where Mike had kissed was burning, when he got home his parents were sitting at the dinner table.

"You're late honey, but right on time for dinner, sit down." Blaine sat down, he needed to snap out of it, he managed to do that, he started eating, when dinner was nearly finished Blaine spoke up "I won't be eating at home tomorrow, I'm going out with Mike, we're going to the cinema, beforehand we are going to eat somewhere." Blaine smiled at his parents, both of them noted how happy Blaine looked, since Kurt had broken up with him Blaine had been silent and sad for a long time. But slowly he started smiling again, this time he was positively beaming.

"Do you have non-platonic feelings for your friend, Blaine?" His father asked with an amused smirk on his face, Blaine blushed furiously, how could his parents know? Oh my god, was it that obvious?

"No, we're just friends, Dad!" His mother giggled "Sure, Blaine. Don't try to convince us this isn't a date. Is he cute? Why have I never met him? Can you show us a picture of him?" Blaine still an awful shade of red, pulled out his phone at found a picture of him and Mike. They had taken the picture at the sleepover of last weekend, they both smiled at the camera, he handed his phone to his mom.

"Oh he is so handsome, I demand to know why I've never met him, tell me about him." His mom handed his phone to his dad, Blaine hated himself for showing a picture to his parents, but he was excited that they approved of him and the fact that his parents were excited over a boy. Blaine realized how far they'd come as a family.

"He's quite handsome, does he play for your team, Blaine?" Blaine didn't know if he could tell the truth, he wanted to, but it felt like betraying Mike's trust, he decided to trust his parents and tell the truth "He's bisexual, but nobody knows except me, because his parents don't approve of gay people, and we're in Ohio. But you can tell nobody, I don't know if I was allowed to tell anyone that." His parents looked at each other, they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"You should invite him for dinner, what about Saturday? I'm sorry to hear that, tell him he can always come to us if he needs a place to stay." His father handed back his phone and ate the remains of his dinner.

**Hello Michael, my parents want to meet you, they asked if you'd like to come over for dinner this Saturday? –B**

Blaine pressed the send button and continued eating waiting for a reply, his phone buzzed.

**Sure, I'd love that. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, but my parents are glaring at me, so if you want me alive tomorrow don't text me back. See you tomorrow Blainey –M**

Blaine groaned at the nickname, he knew that Mike would find a name for him, his parents where expectantly looking at him, waiting for an answer "He's available Saturday, so yeah thank you, for being so…great about all this. I know this wasn't really what you guys expected for me to happen when I was a little kid, but you guys are amazing. I just wanted to thank you." Blaine smiled at his parents, he was really grateful for such amazing parents.

His mother and father smiled at him "You're perfect, Blaine. We knew we had troubles in the beginning, but that was us to blame, we will accept you no matter what, we love you for being the amazing person you truly are. You are deserve the best, we are so proud of you, you went through all those things, and here you are, almost a man. Now go make your 'homework' or I'll start crying." His mother said, she sounded proud, she meant it. Blaine nodded and laughed, he waved at his parents and went to his room.

He decided to call Kurt, he needed him for the clothes, Kurt was good at that, they were good right, kind of friends right? Well, it was worth a shot. He dialled Kurt's number, the phone was picked up after a few seconds "Hey Blaine, what's up?" Kurt asked, Blaine told him about the not-date tomorrow, Kurt was smug, Blaine noticed that in his tone.

"So I suppose you need help with your clothing?" Blaine nodded, but then realized that Kurt couldn't see him "Pick something casual, but not too casual, do you still have the black skinny jeans?" Blaine said "Yes, I do have that one." Kurt said "Pick a red t-shirt, that colour suits you and if you're cold pick a black or grey vest, but I'm sure you won't be cold." Blaine blushed at the suggest Kurt gave him, it wasn't a date, there wouldn't be any kissing or anything else.

"So I suppose Mike asked you out, because you're totally oblivious again, right?" Kurt asked him, Blaine scoffed, he was a little inappropriate and oblivious sometimes, Kurt was exaggerating again "I take that as a yes." Kurt said, there's obviously a smile in his voice.

"Uhm…I need to go Blaine, David is here." There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Blaine decided that he needed to grow a pair and get over it "Yeah, thank you for your help. IT'S NOT A DATE. Bye Kurt." Blaine hung up, he laid down on his bed. Thinking, all those thousands thoughts running through his head. It were like thousand stars, yeah, thoughts were like stars. Some unimportant, some silly, some sad, they all collided and made sense, they were nothing without each other, but they were brilliant and amazing together.

Everyone was a star, some shone brighter than the other, some didn't shine at all, alone they were unimportant, but together, they were one strong force, one amazing universe, brilliant.

xxx

"Michael Chang Jr. where are you going?" Mike's father asked, he froze, he had wished to sneak away without his parents noticing it, Mike decided to lie, he couldn't tell yeah-I'm-going-to-pick-up-this-gorgeous-gay-guy-for-a-date-I'll-be-home-at-1.

"I've a date, Dad. I'll be home around 1 o'clock." His father smiled at him, he seemed proud "Yes, you should date a nice girl, that'll be good for you, be a gentleman and don't pressure her into anything. Bye Michael." Mike felt his blood run cold as his father said 'girl', but he couldn't tell it was a guy, it'd have to do for now and Mike wasn't going to ruin his amazing night.

xxx

Blaine was getting ready for his not-date, he wanted it to be a date, it felt like a date, but no it wasn't, Mike was his friend. It was nearly five and Blaine couldn't get his hair right, he decided that it had to do, he heard the doorbell ring, he knew his mother had opened the door already.

Blaine grabbed his phone and some money, his mother yelled "Blaine there's a handsome young man waiting here, don't let him waiting." Blaine entered the hallway, he rolled his eyes "Moooom, why do you have to embarrass me?" His mom smiled at him, Blaine saw Michael standing there, he looked gorgeous, Blaine's brain stopped working, he blushed, he noted to himself that he really had to stop doing that.

"Hey Blaine." Mike beamed at him, Blaine smiled back "You two listen to me, you don't pressure each other into anything, be respectful for each other, don't go too far, and try to stay out of public places, I want you two to be safe and sound. Have a great night you boys." Both boys avoided each other's eyes, Blaine's mom leaned forward and kissed Blaine on his cheek.

"Bye mom, come Mike let's go before she makes to more awkward." Blaine and Mike rushed out of the house, when they entered the car, both of them burst out with laughter "Oh my god your face when she said be safe, just Blaine, it was priceless." Mike managed to gasp out, Blaine laughed too "Yeah, my mom can get awful like that, she can be so embarrassing."

"You look really good though." Blaine said, took hold of Mike's hand, the usual flutter in his stomach, his heart pounding in his chest, Blaine started to get used to those feelings, he enjoyed them, but they weren't always as pleasant.

"Thank you, you look awful though." Mike said with a serious face, Blaine stared in horror at Mike, the boy started laughing again "No, just kidding, you are gorgeous." Their eyes met for a split second, Mike turned back to the wheel and started driving towards Breadstix, Mike had decided that they were able to go, they had subtlety interrogated their friends if they were going to Breadstix that night, none of them were, Mike and Blaine sat in a dark corner of the restaurant, they were holding hands, and were having small talk.

The waitress materialized next to their table, her eyes shifted to their locked hands, but then back to their faces, she smiled at them "What do you want to order?" She asked, Mike had noticed that the woman had looked at their intertwined hands, his eyes met Blaine's the other boy smiled reassuring at Mike.

They both placed their orders and continued talking to each other, Mike said "She saw our hands, she didn't even react, I was scared she would sneer at us, or say I dunno kick us out." The boy was obviously relieved, Blaine knew this was a step for Mike, a pretty big one.

"Not everyone is as bad as you think, there are good people out there." Oh how badly he wanted to close the distance between them, but no he couldn't , Blaine sighed deeply , he was still confused, did Mike like him, all the mixed signals.

Their plates arrived, the waitress smiled at them and gave them their privacy, the two of the started eating, so now and then shooting the other glances, neither of them noticed that they were doing the same thing, until both of their eyes met at the same time, both laughed, Mike asked how school was without him, Blaine groaned.

"It was boring, Rachel managed to sing a powerful ballad, I can't believe she found one with this assignment, Mercedes talked to me, oh," Blaine pulled a face, Mike wondered what was wrong "I got slushied again today, I was prepared this time. Santana and Sam helped me clean up, last time I didn't close my eyes on time, so my eyes were burning for a few days." Mike gripped Blain's hand tightly "I'm sorry I wasn't there, the next time I'll be there for you." Their eyes met, Blaine's heart ached, he could see that Mike really meant what he said.

"It wasn't your fault, but thank you." The of them ate dinner, Mike eyed Blaine's food "Can I get a bite of your food? I want to know if it's good." Blaine smiled at him, he put some pasta on his fork and reached out to let Mike take a bite of it, when Mike took the bite Blaine realized how intimate that gesture was.

"Hmm, man the pasta is great, you wanna take a bite of my food?" Blaine smiled and nodded, Mike cut off a part of the beef and let Blaine take a bite of it, it did taste delicious, Blaine munched on food until they were finished, he noticed that Mike head a smear of pasta sauce next to his nose.

"You have uhm something, there." Blaine tried to guide Mike towards the smear, but Mike wasn't able to find it, Blaine snorted, he took hold of a napkin and leaned forward to clean his face. Again he realized how intimate this gesture was, Mike thanked him, a blush spreading on his cheeks, the waitress arrived at the table again, she smiled and turned to Mike "Are you and your boyfriend finished with eating?" She asked politely, Mike stared at her in horror, Blaine spoke up "Yes ma'm, thank you, can we get the check?" The woman nodded, she gave Mike a confused look, Mike was crushing his bones in his hand, but he didn't mind, the woman took their plates and left them alone again.

"Uhm Mike, you are kind of breaking all my bones in my hand," Mike immediately loosened his grip on Blaine's hand, he looked a kind of pale "Hey, are you alright?" Mike slowly nodded "Yeah, she thought we were boyfriends." They both blushed "…Yeah, I hope you don't mind that, I didn't see the point of correcting her." The waitress appeared again, she gave them the check, Blaine tried to pay, but Mike swatted his hand away "I promised that I'd pay, Blaine." Blaine gave up looking defeated.

"You guys make an adorable couple, have a nice evening." The waitress commented, Mike paled slightly, Blaine merely smiled at the woman and thanked her. The two of them left Breadstix, deciding that it they had to leave now otherwise they would be late for the film. There was an awkward silence, both of them were thinking about what the waitress had said about them "That's extremely awkward." Mike stated, they looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"So _boyfriend_ should I escort you to our romantic comedy?" Mike joked, he looked around to make sure no one was around, he leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the nose "A kiss for my boyfriend." Mike muttered, his cheeks burning, Blaine wanted so badly to kiss his lips, they looked so kissable, he wondered what Mike tasted like, he stood on his toes, he kissed Mike's cheek, it was closer to his lips this time.

"A kiss for my boyfriend." Blaine said with a shy smile, the two of them walked towards Mike's car, Mike opened the door for Blaine "I'm the man in this relationship, you are the woman." Blaine stood there with hands on his hips, glaring at Michael Chang. He reluctantly sat down on the passenger seat.

"I'm the man, in this relationship, I recall from last week that there was a spider in your room and you were yelling at me to kill and burn it, you stood on your desk. You are obviously the woman, that is obvious." Blaine teased, Mike started the engine of the car, Mike scoffed at him "Didn't you see how _massive_ it was? Anyway you are the one who is always fussing over his hair and clothes 'oh my hair looks terrible, oh and this shirt clashes with hat." Mike did an impression of Blaine's voice, they were kidding of course, but Blaine couldn't help but imagine how life would be if they actually were a couple.

"There's nothing wrong with having a good fashion sense, Michael." Blaine mock glared at Mike, the boy laughed "You know what, Blaine, we are both the women in this relationship. We are lesbians, yay!" Blaine snorted, he nodded in agreement "Yeah we are lesbians."

Twenty minutes later they were seated in their chairs in the back of the cinema, there weren't a lot of people, not more than twenty people, the two of them included. Blaine had insisted that he would be the one to pay for the snacks, because Mike had also payed for the tickets when Blaine wasn't paying any attention. The theatre darkened, their hands were still intertwined, Blaine rested his head on Mike's shoulder. Both of them were silent, they were content with the situation, both barely able to pay any attention to the film.

"Your shoulder is soft." Blaine murmured, he grabbed some popcorn and ate it, he felt Mike sigh, it was a good sigh, it sounded so content, Blaine subconsciously nuzzled further in Mike's neck "Your hair is soft, it's so curly right now." Mike went with his hand through Blaine's hair.

Both commented on the film, Mike made references to Doctor Who, Blaine laughed and commented on Will Smith, before they realized it, the film was finished. Both of them stood up, and walked back to the car "I still have two and a half hours of freedom, we should go to the park."Mike suggested, Blaine nodded frantically, he didn't want this night to end.

Mike drove to the nearest park, when they arrived they saw it was completely dark, except from one or two streetlights lighting up the place, the stars and the moon enlightened the place, it looked magical.

"Come, I know the perfect place where we can go, it's beautiful there." Blaine grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him along towards the trees, he had been here countless times since he had started living in Lima, Mike followed him, two minutes later Blaine found the spot, it was a small open field with a large pond, the insects and small animals all sang their song, it was mesmerizing.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Blaine beamed at him, glad for Michael's approval, Blaine led him to the middle of the field, he laid down, he patted the grass next to him, Mike laid down next to him. The two boys stared at the stars, their hands intertwined, Mike whispered "Thousand stars." It felt so right, the two of them together, their hands fitted, their bodies fitted, everything fitted.

Blaine stood up, suddenly determined, he helped Mike up. Mike was confused, they had just laid down and now they were standing up again. What the hell was Blaine thinking?

They were standing close, their faces mere inches from the other "What did you think of the date Blaine, it isn't over yet, but I was wondering, I hope you liked it, I did have a great time." Mike stuttered, because of the closeness. Blaine's smile widened "So it was a date?" He asked, Mike nodded slowly "You can be dense sometimes, Blaine. Of course this was a date…wait don't you…you…" Before Mike could panic, Blaine stood on his toes and kissed Mike.

Yes, Blaine Anderson kissed the one and only Michael Chang Jr., Mike wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, Blaine put them on Mike's shoulder. Nothing else mattered anymore. Time stood still. The only thing Blaine was aware of was the fact that Mike's lips were touching his. Those lips were softer than he had anticipated, he had imagined countless times how kissing with Mike would be like, but he had never thought that it would be amazing like this.

Their bodies pressed against the other, Blaine's heart hammered in his chest, he could feel Mike's heart beating, Mike's tongue slowly trailed over Blaine's lip, Blaine opened his mouth, Mike did the same. Their tongues battled for dominance, Mike tasted like salt, that must be the popcorn's fault, peppermint and something Blaine didn't know, it was probably the taste of Mike. That thought went down to his abdomen.

Slowly and reluctantly Mike pulled back out of the kiss, he was out of breath, both were. After a short silence Blaine's mind was still blank, but still so full with thoughts, the only word that he could utter was "Wow." Mike nodded "Yeah, wow." Blaine leaned forward again and kissed Mike softly on his lips, it dawned to him that they had kissed under the stars, how romantic, he snorted.

"What?" Mike asked, Blaine said "We kissed under the stars, how cheesy. And the fact that I'm too stupid to realize this was a date, I wanted it to be one, but I thought you only saw me as a friend. I really am oblivious." Mike laughed and kissed Blaine again, Blaine deepened the kiss. When Mike pulled back his face was serious and uncertain "Blaine, I'm in love with you, I want to be with you, if you want, but I can't tell my parents yet, the only reasons I was allowed to go on this date is because I told my parents that I was going on a date with a girl. I want to show you off to the world, but I need to sort things out with my parents." Blaine nodded "I understand that, Mike I'm in love with you too, would you want to be my boyfriend?" Even though Mike liked him, he knew that, he was still nervous, afraid for rejection.

"Of course, Blaine." The kissed for a long time.

xxx

Blaine couldn't believe it, he had a boyfriend, named Michael Chang, Blaine was on cloud nine, today his boyfriend would come over for dinner, with his parents, he was about to call Santana and Sam and tell them what happened, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaine looked up to see who entered his room, oh no. No, this couldn't be real.

_Cooper._

"Blaine!" His brother yelled, he ran to the bed and jumped on is, he landed next to Blaine "Cooper..what are you doing here?" His brother beamed at him "Mom told me that a lovely young man is staying over for dinner, and I was close by, so I decided to come, I wanted to meet him, mom said you are smitten." Blaine wanted to runaway, and never come back, this was really going to be the most embarrassing thing ever, he hadn't even told his parents yet that Mike was his boyfriend. _Mike was his boyfriend._ It hit him again, a dopey smile appeared on his face, he thought about the kisses of last night, oh Mike was a great kisser.

"Oh my god, you are smitten." Cooper laughed, he ruffled Blaine's hair "Mom also said you went on a date with him yesterday, what happened. I need details. You are my baby brother and I need to know." Blaine groaned, he knew he had to tell the truth, Cooper wouldn't stop bugging him, it had happened before.

"It was amazing, his name is Mike by the way, uhm don't tell mom and dad, but we uhm kissed." The smile on Cooper's face was so big Blaine reckoned that it must hurt "Oh Blaine that is great, is he a good kisser? What did you do on the date?" Blaine was saved by his phone, the ID caller said 'Mike' Blaine reached out to answer the phone, but Cooper was faster than him.

"Hello, Mike this is Cooper, Blaine's brother." Cooper shielded himself from Blaine who was frantically trying to get his phone back "Hi, Cooper. Is Blaine there?" Mike asked shyly, Cooper said "No, he's in the shower right now. So Blaine told me that you two kissed?" Blaine was losing his battle against Cooper.

"COOPER GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK! RIGHT NOW! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE,MIKE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Blaine yelled at his brother and his boyfriend, Mike obviously heard that, the Asian snorted "Yeah we kissed. Tell Blaine I heard him, tell him I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye Cooper." Cooper said "You're going to give him a panic attack, thank me later if he's alive. Bye Mike." Cooper hung up the phone, Blaine looked at him with great suspicion "What is going to give me a panic attack? Oh god, he is not breaking up with me, isn't he? I'll die alone with cats, no that cannot happen. Last night was so amazing, how is it possible that he stopped liking me so fast? Am I a bad kisser? Did I smell?" Before Blaine could start freaking out more and more Cooper cut him off.

"He'll be there in 30 minutes, so get ready." Blaine's eyes widened, Cooper found his brother's antics very amusing "I need to get ready." Blaine ran towards his closet, he went through his clothes, he stared at his brother with a desperate look on his face "Cooper help me, I don't know what to pick." Cooper felt sorry for his little brother so he decided to help him. Cooper scanned his brother's clothes, he picked a black and white striped t-shirt and a grey pants.

"Here put this on, hurry he will be here in 15 minutes, Blaine quickly changed and went into the bathroom to tame his hair, the doorbell rang, that weren't 30 minutes, barely 20, Blaine heard voices, in the room next to him, Mike and Cooper entered the room, Mike laughed at something Cooper had said to him.

Blaine decided to give up on his hair and pay attention to his boyfriend. _Boyfriend,_ Blaine internally flailed.

"Hey Blaine." He walked over to Blaine, he hesitated a little before giving Blaine a small kiss on the lips, Blaine smiled dumbfounded at Mike "…Hi." The stared at each other not sure what to do, his mind was still reeling, his boyfriend had kissed him in front of his brother, the three of them left the bathroom, it was a small bathroom.

"Can you show me your room?" Mike asked, Cooper smiled smugly at them "You two could also just ask to be left alone, you know." Mike seemed to realize what he had said "No! I didn't mean it like that." Cooper laughed "I'm going to leave you two alone for now, mom is in the kitchen, I'm going to help her, dad will be home soon, so don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Blaine led Mike to his room, it was small, there was one closet, one tiny desk and a bed, there was barely any room for walking, the walls were covered in pictures of his friends and posters of Katy Perry and other artists. Blaine avoided Mike's eyes, obviously embarrassed by the size of his house "I like your room, it's really you." Mike commented, Blaine smiled at him relieved that Mike didn't judge him.

Blaine kissed Mike, he held Mike's hand in his own, Mike deepened the kiss, at some point Blaine couldn't hold back the small moan, he pulled quickly away, Mike pouted for the loss of contact "I-I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel awkward, I don't kn-now if you are mad." Blaine really had a thing for apologizing for useless things, Mike rolled his eyes "Shut up, Blaine. I don't mind if you moan," Mike whispered the next part in his ear "It kind of turns me on, because that was hot."

They started kissing again, there had been unresolved sexual tension since they'd met, it was difficult to stop now. Mike's hands roamed over Blaine's chest, his hand under his t-shirt, Blaine shivered under Mike's touch, it felt nice, no that was an understatement, this was amazing.

Blaine stopped kissing Mike's lips, he kissed his jaw and made his way slowly to his neck, Blaine decided that they were going to too fast, he gently pushed Mike away "Too fast, I'm sorry." Mike nodded "You are the first boyfriend I've had, you're right, we shouldn't go this fast." They sat down on the bed, hands intertwined "So how was your morning and noon Blainey." Mike teased him "It's boring without you, be prepared for interrogation, my parents are curious."

"Yeah, your brother is weird, he asked me if I wanted to know blackmail material, and he gave me the speech 'you have to treat him right' Blaine rolled his eyes "I'm going to kill him, I would've warned you that my brother was coming over, but I didn't know, he just appeared like five minutes before you called." Mike spontaneously leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick peck on his lips.

"W-what was that for?" Blaine stuttered in surprise, Mike answered "You're adorable and I can't get over the fact that I'm allowed to do that now, you don't know how long I've wanted to be able to do that." They smiled at each other, there was a knock on the door, his father opened the door "Hey Blaine, and you must be Mike, I'm Blaine's father Anthony." Blaine's father saw that they were holding hands, he decided to ignore that and shook Mike's hand.

"It's dinner time, are you two coming?" Both boys stood up, they let go of their hands, Blaine winked at Mike as Anthony didn't look at them "So Mike, you and Blaine go to school together?" Anthony asked as they entered the kitchen, Blaine and Mike sat down next to each other, Cooper sat at the head of the table and Blaine's parents sat across the boys.

"Hello Mike, it's good seeing you again." Liz greeted Mike, Mike said "Hi, and yes Mr. Anderson, we are in the same year. We have most classes together and we're in glee club together." Cooper asked "So you can sing?" Mike shook his head "No, I can't sing, I'm good at dancing." Blaine scoffed at Mike "In fact, Mike is a very good singer, I should know, because we sung a duet together." Mike blushed slightly, Cooper laughed.

"You really need to teach Blaine how to dance, he has broken so many stuff at Dalton and at home, good choice of man Blaine." Mike nudged Blaine, their eyes met, Mike's eyes told him they needed to tell his parents about the fact that they were together. Blaine nodded at his boyfriend, everyone was looking at him, Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly "We…well Mike and I need to tell you something, we are uhm together." He looked at his parents waiting for a reaction, there wasn't a reaction, Blaine frowned in confusion.

"We knew, we saw you two at the door last night." His father said with a smile, Blaine put his face in his hands "Oh god, you're kidding right?" Cooper was the only one who wasn't getting it, he had an idea, but he wanted to know details, details were important "What happened?" he asked, his mother turned to him "They spent over 20 minutes saying goodbye to each other with not so many words." She explained to Cooper, the two boys were flustered, avoiding each other "That's my brother." Cooper patted his brother on his back.

Everyone started eating, Mike and Blaine holding hands under the table, Cooper chatting about another commercial he was asked for, Blaine's parents asked Mike question so now and then, everything went smooth, Blaine was glad.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, Mike?" Blaine asked, nobody was paying attention to Mike and Blaine, he wanted to hang out with Mike tomorrow again, Mike's smile faltered "My parents set me up with some Asian girl, so I can't hang out with you, I'm sorry." Blaine nodded in understanding "Don't apologize for it, it's not your fault, well I hope you don't cheat on me, I'll see you Monday then, you can come over if you want to." Blaine joked, he felt for Mike, this was the third time his parents had set him up with some girl, the two hadn't noticed that the entire table was silent, and that they were all listening to them.

"Mike why do you have a date with a girl, tomorrow?" Cooper asked, he was confused, Mike smiled sadly at Cooper "My parents aren't supportive of gay people, they made that clear to me a long time ago, they think that Blaine is my straight best friend, so they think I'm single, and they don't know I'm bisexual, I had a girlfriend for one year, but we broke up in May, my parents think that I'm single, so they try to set me up with some girls." Everyone was silent, Blaine hugged Mike he whispered sweet nothings in his ear until the boy had calmed down again, Blaine pulled away from the embrace.

"I-I am sorry Mike, I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked." Cooper looked down and slowly continued eating, Mike shrugged "You didn't know, and it would be weird I was willingly going on a date with a girl and I had boyfriend." Blaine's mother spoke up "Mike, I'm sorry you've to go through this, if you want to Anthony and I could talk to them, if you ever need a place to go, you can come here, I know we aren't rich, but if you have trouble with your parents I want you to come here, we will make space for you." Mike nodded, he was a bit teary eyed "Thank you so much." Mr. Anderson smiled "You two are free to go, Cooper will clean the table, and kid, it's no problem." Blaine mouthed a thank-you to his parents and the two of them went upstairs.

xxx

It's Monday, Blaine would be seeing Mike again today, he was excited, the two of them had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship, they would just act couple-y, their fellow glee members would understand.

Blaine and Mike entered the choir room, they were late, finally able to hold hands, everybody turned to look at them, some mouth's fell open in surprise, some beamed at them "YES! Finally, ugh I couldn't handle all the sexual tension. Wanky." Santana cheered, Will turned around, he eyed their intertwined hands, he seemed quite surprised "I didn't know you were gay, Mike." Mr. Shue commented, Michael was afraid, Blaine knew that, he gave Mike's hand a quick squeeze to let him know that he was here.

"I'm not gay Mr. Shue," Everyone was confused, Mike continued "I'm bisexual." There was a silence, Blaine saw Santana looking at Brittany with a longing look, he had known for a while that Santana was a lesbian, she still was very much in the closet. Sometimes he wondered what she was so afraid of, Blaine decided that they should have a talk some time.

Rachel stood up, she seemed furious "This is unacceptable, you guys don't seem to realize what Blaine is doing, he's using Mike to make Kurt jealous, why would Blaine be here and not at Dalton, he is going to hurt Mike badly, I refuse to believe that Blaine came to this school for no reason." Rachel was dangerously close now, Blaine stepped back.

"Rachel, leave him alone. Blaine has a legit reason to be here, he told me, I'm not going to tell you unless Blaine wants to tell it himself. So back off if you think Blaine is using Mike, he isn't. He called me in great panic Friday, because he didn't know what clothes to pick for his date, believe me he is not trying to make me jealous." Mike looked confused "You did?" Blaine shrugged "Yeah, he knows a lot about clothes and I was kind of desperate." Mike shook his head.

Mike kissed Blaine on the cheek, Quinn aww'd , Rachel gave them one long lasting look before turning back to her seat, snuggling into Finn, who looked plain confused again. Mike and Blaine sat down, Santana and Sam on each side of them, both smirking at them.

"Sam owes me fifty bucks, thanks guys." Santana said cheerful, Sam started to hand over the money to the Latina, she explained to them that she and Sam had placed a bet, Sam had said that they wouldn't be together before Christmas, and Santana said that they would.

xxx

Mike was walking with Blaine to glee club, it had been four weeks since they had gotten together, they nearly reached the choir room when several jocks cornered them, there were about 12 jocks and everyone had two slushies in their hands "It's sad that you turned into a fairy for this fag, Mike." Every jock threw the slushies at the two boys, both of them stood frozen, covered in various colours of slushie, it was everywhere.

Mike stood frozen, Blaine could see the tears that were threatening to fall, those guys used to be Mike's friends, Blaine was mad, no he was done with it, always the jocks calling him names and hurting him, he wanted to hurt them, he wanted to scream, he wanted for Mike to move, he decided that it was on him to stand up for both of them.

Blaine walked to Aizimo, the 'head jock' Blaine pushed the boy, but it was to no avail "You fucking leave him alone, you stupid ignorant pigheaded jerk." Blaine knew he had crossed a line, but he didn't care, Aizimo hit him with full force in the face. Blaine steadied himself before tripping "Is that all that you've got? Man at the other public school I used to go, well let me tell you, they would laugh at you if you hit like that." Blaine was faintly aware of Mike calling his name, but he didn't care. All the old memories arose again, all the agonizing pain he used to feel, all the times he was beaten up.

Blaine punched Aizimo in the face, suddenly one pair of arms wrapped around him, it weren't Mike's, he wondered who was holding him.

"ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH!" Coach Beiste, she was the one who was holding him, she was yelling at him and Aizimo, Mr. Shue and two other teachers were leading Aizimo away, the jocks hurried away, Blaine stopped trying to free himself, Coach Beiste made sure that Blaine wasn't going to try to escape and let him go "Blaine, are you alright?" Mike stood in front of him, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and started sobbing, everything came back, it had gone so well, all the old bad habits arose, the urge to bolt away and never come back was almost too tempting.

"Can I see your eye, Blaine?" Mike whispered, Blaine slowly pulled away out of the embrace, he noticed that they weren't in the hallway anymore, they were in the bathroom, Mike's eyes widened "Oh my god, Blaine, we need to go to a nurse." Blaine nodded and followed Mike and Coach Beiste. Blaine silent, really silent, that worried Mike, he also thought back on that comment Blaine made after he got hit, how bad had it been before he had gone to Dalton?

Mike's phone rang, he checked the caller ID, it was Santana, he had also several texts of where they were and asking him to text back, Mike didn't bother to answer the call or the texts, he was focusing on his boyfriend, because Blaine needed help. As soon as they entered the room the nurse appeared and started taking care of Blaine "Could you get some fresh clothes for him? And for yourself?" Mike nodded, gave Blaine a quick kiss on his cheek and said he would be back in a minute, Blaine didn't respond.

Mike hurried to their lockers, he was glad that they weren't that far away from each other, he got his clothes and Blaine's he rushed to the nearest bathroom, and changed quickly, he picked up the phone Sam was calling.

"Dude! Where are you and Blaine? What happened? Mr. Shue said that you two got in a fight with the jocks. Are you okay?" Mike breathed in and out, he cleared his throat, he realized that he was on the verge of tears "We got slushied, and suddenly Blaine started calling Aizimo out, and Aizimo hit him, Blaine hit him back, but I need to go now, because I promised Blaine I would be back as soon as possible, so bye." Mike hung up, he knew they wanted more answers, but they had to be satisfied for now. Mike hurried back to the nurse's office, he didn't notice Santana and Sam running behind him, calling after him, he entered the room, handed the clothes to Beiste and kneeled in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, how are you feeling?" Blaine was still silent, the boy started crying again, Mike wrapped his arms around his boyfriend "Shhh, it's going to be alright." Blaine managed to croak out "All the memories are coming back, I want to forget, I-I am sorry." Mike kissed him, through all the tears, he kissed the tears away, extra careful around the purple bruise on his face.

"You stood up for us, you punched Aizimo in the face, hello, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Well you scared me, you did, I should be the one apologizing, I was afraid, those guys used to be my friends, I was at loss of what to do. Change your clothes and let me take care of that big bruise you have on your face." Blaine nodded, he took his clothes that Coach Beiste had put down next to him, the nurse pointed to a door, he could change there, Mike decided that Blaine was in no state to be alone right now, he had to go with Blaine. The boy was in shock.

The two of them entered the small room, but there was enough room to move around, Blaine stared helplessly at his clothes, Mike put the clothes on a chair and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, he helped Blaine get out of his shirt and hung it over a different chair, he removed his undershirt too, Blaine was now completely shirtless, he didn't look at Blaine's body, he only looked at his face.

Blaine stared at him, Mike helped him in his shirt and vest, now it was going to be awkward, he had to undo Blaine's belt and help him take of his pants, well he had to get over with it, he undid the belt, it was easier than he had expected. He helped Blaine get out of his pants and change into the clean one.

When they were finished Mike took hold of Blaine's hand, he put the clothes in a little plastic bag that was lying on the ground, the two of them re-entered the office, Santana and Sam were talking to Beiste, they looked up heard the two boys. Blaine seemed to be coming out of his shock, he noticed Santana and Sam standing there, he said with a small voice "Hey guys." He managed to give them a weak smile.

"I have some ice for your eye, Blaine, could you hold it like this to your eye?" Blaine took the ice and held it on the place where his faces was starting to bruise, Mike was silent he held Blaine's hand in his, Sam smirked "So how does it feel to punch a jock in the face?" Blaine snorted "It was a good feeling, we are going to match, isn't that lovely?"

xxx

"Mike, I think I should tell you about my old public school and the reason why I went to Dalton." It had been two days since the incident, Blaine and Mike were lying on Mike's bed, holding hands, Mike's parents weren't in, so they had the entire house for themselves. Blaine had a black eye, he had stayed home the last two days, his mom had insisted that he needed to rest. Blaine hadn't minded staying home.

Mike stayed silent, Blaine cleared his throat, his heart pounding against his chest, he began "I was outed at my old school, some jock caught me staring at a boy I had a crush on, within hours the entire school knew I was gay," Mike gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "Cooper was sick at home that day, so he didn't know. Some people called me fag, but it wasn't that bad. It slowly started to become worse and Cooper did his best to keep me safe, but it was nearly impossible, I came out to my parents two weeks later, I was fourteen years old. My parents had a lot of trouble with accepting it, the bullying started to get worse, the jocks started to beat me up…badly. I hid it from my parents, they always avoided my face so I could hide it. At some point…the beatings became so bad that they broke my ribs. I managed to hide it." It scared Mike how stoic Blaine looked, he probably had distanced himself from the emotions.

"The year was nearly over, my parents knew about the bullying, but they didn't know how bad it was, they were going to send me to Dalton, I was happy, I couldn't wait to leave the school. The bullies found out I was leaving, so they did this to me." Blaine lifted his shirt, there was a large scar on his side, and a small one on his stomach, Mike's eyes widened, those were stab wounds. Blaine looked at Mike, waiting for his disgust, or any reaction at all, except from realization. Mike slowly leaned forward and kissed the large scar on his side, then he kissed the smaller scar on Blaine's stomach.

"You are beautiful, it's horrible what happened to you, I wish I had been there to fight with you, but you were alone. I'm never letting you get hurt again. Don't be ashamed of those scars, scars are the thing what makes people beautiful, they show you stories. Good ones and bad ones, scars are beautiful." Blaine smiled weakly at Mike, and kissed him slowly on the lips.

Things started slowly to get more heated between the two of them, they didn't hear the door slam upstairs, Mike was on top of Blaine by now, his hands roamed over Blaine's body, the other boy was kissing his neck and ear, Mike moaned as Blaine started sucking his neck.

"MIC HAEL CHANG!" Both boys froze, Mike climbed off Blaine and saw his father standing in the doorframe, Mike's heart skipped a beat. His father stared at the boys "Michael what is this?" asked his father, Mike stared helplessly at Blaine, the other boy had turned pale too, they were at a loss of what to do.

"I asked you what is what I just saw." Mr. Chang's voice cold and oh so calm, it scared the boys, Mike sighed and cleared his throat he knew that he had to say something, his father would only get more mad as he remained silent.

"…Dad…Blaine is my boyfriend." Mike said, his voice was barely audible, but his father had heard him, the man stared at the two, his face emotionless.

"Get out, you have 30 minutes to pack your stuff and leave the house." His father turned around and left the room, both boys sat there, in silence, Mike stood up, and started picking stuff up, he took a suitcase and started organizing his things. Blaine didn't know what to do, he stared at his boyfriend helplessly "Blaine can you get my Doctor Who DVD's and put them in your bag?" Blaine nodded and put all of them in his bag, it didn't fit that well, but he managed to get it in his bag.

"5 Minutes." Mr. Chang called from upstairs, Mike paled, he kept on going, he needed to get all of his stuff, and fast, Blaine picked up some things that he thought that was important, he handed them to Mike, the Asian murmured a thank you and put it in his suitcase.

Mike looked around in his room, he checked if he had everything he needed, he had everything. Mike closed the suitcase and walked to the door, Blaine followed him to the door, he wanted to do something, scream, run, stand up against them. What did Mike do? Nothing. He just accepted it and now they were leaving the house, Mike would go with Blaine to his house and Blaine would explain the situation to his parents, Mike would start living with them until all the problems were solved or he could buy an apartment and life there.

They entered the hallway, both of Mike's parents were at the door, they were staring calmly at their son, Mr. Chang spoke in a straight, cold tone "Michael, you are no longer our son, you are a disgrace. I never want to see you again, we will pay for your high school, but that's it. Now leave and I never want to see you again." Mike nodded, Blaine was about to yell to Mr. Chang, but Mike stopped him, he gave Blaine a look that said don't-say-a-single-thing.

Mike and Blaine left the house, Mike had no home anymore, he was homeless. The two of them got into Mike's car, he started the engine and started driving, Blaine figured after two minutes that they were going to his house, there was a cold silence, Blaine didn't like it at all, he took out his phone and sent a quick text to his parents informing what had happened and that they were coming to the house, Mrs. Anderson was at her work and Mr. Anderson was probably looking for work or making dinner.

Blaine knew Mike couldn't stay with them forever, they didn't have the money, Blaine decided that he would extra shifts at the Lima Bean so he could pay a bit for Mike, his parents would definitely need that, well at least for the food, he could give more money to his parents, his parents hated him for it, but Blaine gave a part of his allowance to his parents so he could help. At first his parents refused it, but then they realized that they really needed it, Blaine didn't mind, he kept a little money for himself, but he didn't buy that much, so it didn't really matter.

The car stopped, they were in the parking lot, Mike got up and took his suitcase, Blaine followed the boy, before Blaine could open the door, the door opened, his mother stood in the doorframe, her eyes followed Mike as he entered and went to Blaine's room.

"I'll handle this, don't bother us." His mother nodded. When Blaine entered his room Mike was already crying on his bed, the pillow covering his face, Blaine's heart broke, the happy and goofy boy, now in tears because his parents kicked him out.

Blaine sat down on the bed, Mike immediately shot up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, wet hot tears soaked Blaine's shirt "Shh it's going to be alright. I'm here." Blaine knew things weren't going to be alright anytime soon, they had a long road ahead of them, but that didn't matter, they both believed in those soothing words for now.

"I can't believe it, I'm homeless." Mike uttered, Blaine held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze "You can live here with us for a while, and we will figure something out. I'm here for you, we have each other and I lo-care about you." Mike looked up as Blaine nearly said I love you, the curly haired boy ignored his slip up and stared in Mike's eyes.

"Promise to stay positive, or at least try, don't let this get you down, we will fight through this." Blaine embraced Mike until he fell asleep, Blaine laid him slowly down and started unpacking Mike's stuff. Blaine did really feel guilty for all of this, but he had to get over it, this was about Mike and not him.

xxx

"Oh my god Blaine what happened to your face?" Kurt nearly yelled, some of the other members where there too, Santana and Sam obviously not there, Rachel and Finn gasped in horror. Blaine shifted awkwardly, he cleared his throat "Yeah, Aizimo punched me, though I think the entire school knows already." Rachel smirked "Well you gave him a shiner too, for a tiny guy you sure are strong." The girl started chatting with Finn again, nobody noticed how Mike looked, he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale and he was standing near to Blaine, normally at school they hold a distance between them, never kissed in public and things like that.

Blaine wanted to hit everybody, he wanted them to notice Mike, and care about him and not himself, only Tina eyed Mike with interest, she seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"Yo gay hobbit and Asian dancer." Santana and Sam appeared in front of Blaine and Mike, the others were talking about classes and gossiping about random stuff, Santana immediately noticed that something was wrong with Mike, Sam did too.

"What is wrong, Mike?" Santana whispered, their fellow glee members didn't hear it, Mike was close to tears, Blaine spoke up for him "His father threw him out…because he saw us kissing." A long silence, Santana stood frozen, she couldn't move, thoughts were racing, this was her worst fear, she wasn't out yet, and but she assumed Blaine and Mike knew, but her fear was that she would be outed.

Sam was the first one to react, he wrapped his arms around Mike and whispered "You can always stay with us, I know we are not rich, my parents have trouble paying everything, but we can make place for you, you are not alone Mike, you have us." Silent tears rolled down Mike's face, Santana reached forward, Sam let go of Mike, Santana quickly wrapped her arms around the taller boy.

"Mike, listen to me, I'm a lesbian, I just wanted to tell you, we are here for you. I'm sure you can sleep at my house for a while." Santana whispered, her hands were slightly shaking, this was the first time she told anybody except Holly and Brittany that she was a lesbian. Mike nodded, he tried to calm down, but it was too late, the others had noticed to.

"Hey, Mike what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rachel asked, Blaine wanted to get Mike away from everyone, he didn't know what to do. Sam grunted "Guys, could you give him some space?" Santana let go of Mike.

Mike's hand immediately found Blaine's, everyone except Blaine, Santana and Sam did several steps back to give their friend a bit of space, Mike opened his mouth, then closed it again, he cleared his throat and said "My parents kicked me out because they found out because of Blaine and me." Blaine felt his heart break all over again.

xxx

It had been two weeks, Mike had been living with Blaine and his family for two weeks now, the two of them were lying in the park where they first had shared a kiss, the stars were shining above them. All of the insects were singing their song, there was a soft breeze, it was freezing, Blaine and Mike were dressed in thick clothes and they were wearing matching hats and scarves.

Mike was still homeless, Blaine still had some issues with Kurt and the jocks and he was still not the richest person of Lima, there were a lot of problems ahead of them, but they knew that they could face it together. Mike was looking for an apartment in Lima, Santana confessed her secret to Sam and Blaine, the girl had decided that she wanted to come out.

"I love you." Mike said, the thousand stars above them shining beautifully.

Blaine took Mike's hand in his, his heart was racing.

"I love you too."

Even though there was a tough road ahead of them, they knew they were going to make it, everything was going to fall in place, like the thousand stars above them made the universe.

_The End._


End file.
